


(Looking for) The Heart of Saturday Night

by Elysandra



Series: Hugs in Cups [5]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: RAWR, Community: kink_bingo, Exercise: Favourite Song/Favourite Fictional Character, F/F, Prompt: Leather/Latex/Rubber, Vague hint at BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/pseuds/Elysandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate's preparing a proper welcome back...</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Looking for) The Heart of Saturday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'leather/latex/rubber' on my kinkbingo card as well as the writing exercise 'favourite song/favourite fictional character' at Rogue Adult Writing Refuge over at DW.

She isn’t one to pine for her lover as soon as she steps through the door. She loves Helen and she loves to spend time with her, but she also enjoys her free reign when Helen’s on head of the network duties jet setting around the world. Besides, the welcome backs are very, very worth a little wait!

There are times, though, when she really does feel like pining for Helen. And against all expectations, with Will and Henry backing out of their bar-date, today has turned into one of those days.

Not one to mope around the Sanctuary if Helen isn’t there to ask for the reason, Kate has long since come up with her very own way of pining. Thus, once she’s done with feeding duty, the evening finds her slipping into Helen’s bedroom and locking the door behind her. Rain is pelting against the window and the clouds ensure it’s dark enough to justify starting a fire in the fireplace. She puts the screen aside and kneels on the floor, then begins to copy Helen’s almost ritualistic process of starting a fire. Her lover’s sensuous in everything she does, and starting a fire is no exception. Maybe it’s the glimpse of Helen’s history, maybe it’s the fact that she can almost see Helen kneeling on the floor in a different kind of gown. Maybe it’s just the elegant line of her neck when she leans forward, the efficient way she handles the wood– any or all of it, Kate loves watching her and she has starting fires down pat.

Only minutes later, the fire’s crackling. Kate straightens and pads over to where Helen’s stereo system waits molded into the corner, sleek tower hidden elegantly to keep the room’s Victorian flair. Helen likes to keep long gone decades alive in her home – but that doesn’t mean she hasn’t groomed an extensive collection of LPs and CDs. It consists of many names Kate has never heard of before, but some of them she’s come to know and enjoy during the quiet, sensual nights she’s spent with Helen. When the curtains are closed and the full, smooth sound of those loudspeakers fills the room with music – then it’s time for the smell of leather, for the cool softness to press into her skin. For long, slow hours filled with the rustling of silken sheets as Kate writhes in her bonds. For soft fur under her knees as she worships Helen, for hands tangled in her hair, tugging lightly when she presses her cheek against the warmth of Helen’s leather corseted stomach.

Kate smiles as she gets out the square wooden box containing her favorite pieces and settles down on the rug in front of the fireplace. She spreads the cleaning equipment out in front of her then picks up the first cuff. The dark, rough voice of Tom Waits sets in to fill the room, the slow, steady beat of the music matching the languid pulse of her growing arousal at the memories her mind conjures.

A few more hours of pining… time enough to prepare a proper welcome back!


End file.
